She Wolf
by zizzy3
Summary: ."SHUT IT! one: Yes I am a girl. Two: I was thinking of paedophiles because Quil was thinking of a little girl. Three: Yes I am Irish and am in Ireland now. Finally: Why won’t anyone tell me why I am a f*cking WOLF?" Imprint Story. Rated M for safetly.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

**Read & Review**

**please tell me what you like and don't like :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"McKenna! Please come down stairs! We need to talk to you." My father called from what I guess was the kitchen. I pretend not to hear him and carry on sketching.

"McKenna! Stop drawing another stupid dog and come down stairs!". . . "PLEASE!"

"It's not a stupid dog! It's a WOLF! I'll be down in a sec!" Yelling I put down my sketchbook, and heave myself off my bed to the mirror. God! I look a mess. My long red ringlets look as though they have been back combed. Pulling my hair up into a messy bun I look over the rest of my features I have my Dad's dark brown – almost black eyes, due to him being a Native American. But the rest of me is the double of my mother; well I was the double of her until about a month ago, when I shot up about a foot. Talk about a growth spurt! But we still have the same pale skin, red hair, average nose and full lips. Basically the average Irish person.

I turn and skip down the stairs, catching my parents having, what seems to be a staring contest....huh wonder what's up with them.

I clear my throat, to make my presents known. Both jump, obviously having not heard my entrance.

"Oh, I didn't hear you there Mc, you're not trying to sneak up on us are you?" Joshua, my Dad asked.

"Erm... nope" I thought I made a very load entrance. Skipping down those old stairs normally makes a racket.

"Anyway sweaty, we need to have a little chat so why don't you have a seat." Mum points to the kitchen table.

Suspiciously I walk round my Dad, to the seat she illustrated. Giving a weird look to both.

"OK, what's so important?"

"Well, as you know I've been working a lot lately -" He was cut off by Mums scoffing.

"Linda! Please! Shut up or do you want to tell her?" He shouted, making me slightly angry. No one talks to Mum that way. No one.

"Fine I will tell her! McKenna your fathers been cheating!". . . My mind went blank, my body froze. "There I told her!" My Dad. . . My loving Dad! The man who read me bedtime stories and taught me how to ride a bike. . . A cheater.

Without warning my whole body began to shake. I've been known for my temper, but I don't think I've ever been this angry before. My grasp of the table made the table shack like an earthquake, the flowers in the centre fall over, causing water to leak of the surface, on to the floor.

"Mc! It's not what it sounds like! Mc calm down!" _Joshua_ says, backing away.

"Not what it sounds like huh?! Just because you're not married to Mum, you mean?! You had an affair! No wait you're probably still having the affair!" I punch the table making it crumble to the floor.

"AH!" Mum screamed,

"McKenna! How . . . Did . . . Oh my god!" Joshua covers his mouth, like he just realised something. "But you're a girl! No . . . No . . . You can't!"

"What are you talking about Joshua?! Yes she is a girl! How thick are you? I'm glad you're soon to be my ex!"

"How thick are _you_?! That's not what I'm talking about!" The moment that son of a bitch called my mother "thick" was the moment all I could see was red. My shaking got worse (if that's even possible), and I must look like a phone on vibrate.

"McKenna! Get out before you hurt someone! Outside! Now!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

Joshua got a hold of my arm and I let him push me towards the back door.

The second I was outside, my body began to crack and stretch in ways I didn't think possible. The next thing I knew was I on all fours. I try to stand but. . . _**OH MY GOD! Why the hell do I have paws!? Actually: **__**HOW**__** the hell do I have paws!??**_

_Hey! We have a newbie!! Who are you?_

_I've never seen you before_

_She has an accent!!_

_She's a she!!_

_Tell Leah!_

_No you idiot tell Sam, he's the alpha!_

_Oh right...oops_

_**OMG!! I've lost it!! I am hearing voices in my head!! And they have names!! And . . . Whoa dude! Stop thinking of a naked girl! I don't swing that way!**_

_Oops sorry, I can't help it! Her names Kim, I'm sure you'll like her._

_Jared, go get Sam I'll go to where the newbie is._

_OK see you in a bit._

I feel a weird shudder, and then it's just the one voice in my head.

_So..._ great my imaginary friend's trying to make small talk._ I'm Quil, what's your name?_

_**Erm... I'm McKenna, and is Quil even a name? And why the hell do I have paws and a mussel!? And why do I hear you? And why do all guys have to be dicks? . . . And why are you thinking of a little girl?! Shit you're a paedophile aren't you!? OMG! I have an imaginary friend who is called Quil and is a paedophile! **_

_HEY! I'm not a paedophile! And I'm not imaginary. Let's change the subject! Where are you? Cause I don't recognise that part of the forest._

_**Eh well about 20 miles East from Belfast, next to my house**_

_Where the hell is Belfast?_

_**How dumb are you? It's the capital of Ireland! And you still haven't answered: why am I a **__**WOLF!?**_

_Sam will explain that part to you . . . _he comes to a sudden stop. _IRELAND!!?? You're in Ireland? How the hell?! But . . . But . . ._ His mind flashes parts of a story, nope more like a legend, but his thoughts are too quick for me to keep up.

The weird shudder went through my body again, then quickly followed by four more. The shudders are followed by voices and pictures. _**GREAT! Now I apparently have six imaginary friends, let's hope they're not all paedophiles.**_

_Whoa! Why's the newbie thinking of paedophiles? _One voice laughed.

_Ha! She thinks Quil's a pedo!_

_Hold on . . . she's a she? Does this make me not the only girl? YES!_

_Dude! Why are you thinking of a__Leprechauns? _

A huge round of laughter, right that's it . . .

_**SHUT IT! ALL OF YE! Right, one: Yes I am a girl. Two: I was thinking of paedophiles because Quil was thinking of a little girl. Three: Yes I am Irish and am in Ireland right now. Four: I can hear everything your saying so stop talking like I'm not here! Finally: Why won't anyone tell me why I am a fucking **__**WOLF**__**!!??**_

Silence

_Whoa . . . newbie has a temper –_

_**DON'T CALL ME NEWBIE!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Read & Review**

_

* * *

_

PREVIOUSLY:

Silence

_Whoa . . . newbie has a temper –_

_**DON'T CALL ME NEWBIE!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_OK. So what do you want us to call you? That would be a good start. What's your name?_

_**McKenna Clark-Ul . . . Just McKenna Clark. **_I have officially decided I have nothing to do with my father, so I will be using my mother's name.

Pretending he didn't hear my thoughts there he continues: _OK McKenna Clark, I am the alpha, my name is Sam Uley _(nice surname) _and this is Paul Walker, Jared Tal, Leah and Seth Clearwater and Quil, who I guess you already know. _

As he says each name he thinks of each mind, so I know who's who.

_And just so you know we are missing four pack members, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Brady Smith and Colin Freemen. _

_**Lovely! Now please can you explain the paws?**_

The next couple of hours Sam told me about the Quileute Legends, how magic runs in our veins, about imprinting, about the cold ones, strength and speed, and how we don't age.

_This would be a whole lot simpler if you were in the same country as us. _Yawned Seth, only a few of the pack members stayed to listen to the legends, probably having heard them all before.

_**So I'm some kind of freak of nature? **_

_Well, we all are, so yeh! – _Quil

_**No I meant me being a girl and being Irish. **_I laugh. _**So how do I phase back to me?**_

_Just concentrate about being human, think human thoughts_

_**What and these aren't human thoughts?**_

_Ha-ha! Very funny now –_

I lose interest in what he's saying when I run straight into this horrible stink! Ewww! Like rotten tomatoes, ough! Gross!

_McKenna! Stay still and stop whining, it'll hear you!_

_**What will hear me? A bunch of rotten fruit?**_

_No! _

_The leeches! _

_The cold ones! _

_The vampires!_

_**Oh shit . . . It has heard me . . .**_ about 8 feet away a very pale beautiful girl, too young to be called a woman, is staring at me through bright red eyes. She obviously hunted not long ago.

This angers me. I think about my friends, the people in this town, even the idiots at school: none of them deserve to die at the hands of this creature.

My instincts take over and I lunge forward straight for the leeches neck.

_McKenna! _- Quil

_No!_ - Jared

_Not by yourself! _- Sam

_**Well no one else is here to help! **_I yell back.

The leech dodges my attack just in time and there's this sharp pain in my right side and it pushes me left.

_Don't let it bite you! _- Seth

_**Like I'm gonna let it do that!**_

I head to its side but make a quick turn to its back, confusing it. I grab its arm in my mouth and pull, ripping it off with ease, it screams in anger trying to keep a grip of me with its one arm – no such luck. We start to circle each other, watching the others moves. It runs forward, aiming straight for me, I duck under her only arm and rip it off from behind, surprising her. Now she's an easy target, I go for the neck and finish her off.

_Whoa!_

_That was awesome! _

_**Thank You, Thank You. **_I bow.

_McKenna you need to burn the pieces before they re-attach themselves, go get a lighter!_

_**Right! Erm . . . human thoughts . . . **_

And I have my head to myself! It's surprisingly quiet . . . hold the phone . . . I'm naked! Shit! No one told me I ruined my clothes!

I let myself go, my body going through the change again, heat washing through me, limbs stretching. And then the voices were back.

_McKenna back so soon I see._

_**Why did know one bother telling me when I phase I'm naked?!**_

Laughter filled my head.

_Oh! No one saw you did they?_

_**No thank god! But I can't just wonder into my house with no clothes!**_

_Steal some from your washing line!_

_**I don't have a washing line! Ough!**_

I phase back to my human self and walk slowly out into someone's garden and pinch a pair of jeans and a top, not caring what they look like, before running back to the shelter of the forest.

Pulling the damp clothes on I jog in the direction of my house. Slamming the door shut behind me I walk right past my mum sitting rather dazed in her armchair, I grab the lighter from above the fireplace and walk right past her again.

"McKenna! Wait! Why are you in someone's football top? And –" Cutting her off by the slamming door, I run back into the woods. I take off the clothes and hide them next to a tree, then let myself phase. And run back to the pile of vampire – Whoa! My life has changed a lot in the last 3 hours.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****************************************

**Hey, heres Chapter 3. **

**If no one reviews I may not carry on with this story. I love writing it but I'm getting slightly annoyed that I have at least 5 story alerts and only one review. And that one review is from my best friend, because I kept nagging her until she reviewed! So please review, all you have to say is a simple "Love your story! Please carry it on" or a "Rubbish! You are a crap writer and give it up"! It's not hard.**

**Well read and enjoy :D**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"McKenna! Wait! Why are you in someone's football top? And –" Cutting her off by the slamming door, I run back into the woods. I take off the clothes and hide them next to a tree, then let myself phase. And running back to the pile of vampire – Whoa! My life has changed a lot in the last 3 hours.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

About a Month Later

After a lot of acting and apologising I got my mum to finally believe me. OK, she still didn't believe a word that came out my mouth, but at least she stopped questioning me. Instead she just kept me constantly grounded for sneaking out every night. Sam kept telling me I didn't need to patrol every night, but I feel better if I do. I know the people are safe and I feel sane again as a wolf. I can talk to the members of the pack, who know exactly what I'm going through. I had met the rest of the pack over the last month, they all seemed nice enough, actually I have met all but one. I haven't met Embry, yet. And also my _father _ran off the night I phased and hasn't returned. Thank God.

The first week after I phased, was hard. I couldn't control myself! Every time someone said the smallest thing about my changes, my father or even just a joke about me I had to run off into the woods. And I now have about two outfits left of clothing. The first day back at school a girl commented on my new short hairstyle, and I had to run off, this made people start to spread even more roomers.

I stayed of school for that first week but when I finally decided to go back - my mum's nagging getting too much for me - I was so behind in my school work! I didn't even try to keep up. I used to be an average girl and student. I had good grades in practical classes and OK grades in the rest. I had a close group of friends, and I guess I still do. They all know I am keeping something from them though. They questioned me nonstop until one friend, Kelly realised I wasn't going to say anything, and I suspect she was getting scared of my shaking, so she told the others to drop it.

So there I was, failing every subject (except art) and probably losing all my friends. It was one lunch time, after I finished all my lunch – surprising most people at how much I ate – that I came up with a solution. It hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks. I sat up bolt straight from my slouched position on the table, shocking my friends.

"Mc? Are you OK?" My friends looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Mc? Are you in there?" Amy, the "Funny" "Pretty" one, asked as she reached over to knock my head with her tiny fist. I grabbed it before it made contact with my forehead.

"Ouch!" She glared at me, trying to pull her hand out of my steal grasp.

"You'd only hurt yourself." I stated before standing up to leave, my head planning. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Kelly's quiet voice behind me.

"McKenna? Where are you going? We still have another two classes." She said looking at the ground. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder, comforting her. I gave her a small smile.

"Yeh, I know, but I can't be bothered." I saw the sad look on her face and continued. "Sorry. Just tell the teachers I'm ill or something" I drop my hand and turned away, with one final glance at my friend. "Goodbye Kelly." I say in a hushed tone, to quiet for anyone to hear.

I ran as fast as I could without looking suspicious to the woods across the road from the school, I strip down and stuff my clothes into my school bag, I glance at my phone, 1.27pm, OK it would be 5.27am in La Push. Hopefully no one's patrolling. I let myself phase.

_Ooo! Someone's skipping class._

_**Quil **_I sigh in defeat, I guess he'll have to know, this might be easier this way.

_Well duh! Who else would it be Mickey? _He started calling me "Mickey" just to annoy me about last week.

_**Can you keep a secret? **_I ignored his comment and get to the point.

_Sure, what is it? _Excited much.

_What I feel special being the only one who will know! I am the only one, right?_

_**Yes you will be. Listen I need your help . . . **_

* * *

**So it's really short I know, but I'm going on holiday and won't be able to update for maybe 2 weeks, so I thought I should update this story with what I've written so far. **

**Please Review!! XD **


End file.
